Willing Slave
by SuperSage4thgearBankaiStick
Summary: What if someone had taken the daybreak mission before team Natsu? What if this person was the most badass motherfucker ever? What if he got the golden key of Virgo? What if he also now had her as his slave, and he was a pervert? Please note there will be lemons but, it's not a smut Fic. Hope to update regularly.
1. Chapter 1

ello everyone this is the first fan fiction I have for this account so I hope you enjoy this. That's all for now so goodbye!

Year X784

12:00 Pm

There's a lone figure looking at a large mansion from a tree top in the forest right next to it. This mysterious figure had on a back coat that covered his whole body, head to toe. The figure jumped from the tree and landed on ground. He then went towards the entrance of the mansion by walking very slowly.

Once he arrived he saw a fat and short man, talking to two people who were either bandits or mages, which the figure guessed were mages judging by the fact they haven't tried to mug the short ugly guy. The fat ugly guy took notice of the figure and turned towards him.

"Hey buddy if you came here for a job, you came little late. I already have these twp to guard me so beat it." The short fat man said.

"I'm sorry mr. Everlue but, I didn't come for that job I came another." The figure said which revealed that he was a man.

The short fat man blinked before asking"so you want to apply for the maid job?"He asked unsure what to think.

The cloaked man laughed"No I've taken a request to bring daybreak to a man named Kaby." The hooded man said.

Everlue then had a look of annoyance on his face."Another one, well you two"he pointed at the two men he was talking to before "Get him!" He screamed at them, before disappearing into ground.

The two mages turned towards the hooded man and got into their battle stances."Just to let you know we are the..GHH!"One of them started but couldn't finish because the cloaked man disappeared from view only to appear right in front of the man with his fist through his chest. The man gaged, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The other man gasped as he tried to punch the cloaked man but the hooded man dodged it and used his other hand to chop the mans neck. The mysterious man took his hand out of the man chest and shook it to get some of the blood out. He then disappeared and reappeared inside of a library inside the mansion.

Everlue was waiting for him holding the book he needed for his job. Suddenly a giant women with grotesque features and pink hair, that was wearing maid outfit, appeared from the ground."So you want this book? Well good luck getting past Virgo to find me!" Everlue said as he disappeared into the ground. The man looked at the giant maid and sigh before dodging her attempt to smash me into the ground. The man jump on top of her head and a magic circle appears in front of him as he mumbles the spell under his breathe. His hand now covered in lighting, touches the maids head, and a second later the maid falls to the ground. The man walks off the maid and disappears once again this time reappearing in a sewer.

He turns his head towards E, who is surprised that he found him so quickly."Hey how did you find me, and how did you get past Virgo?" He asked the Man but got no answer."Fine I guess I'll have to fight you. See if you can keep up." He said before disappearing into the ground by using earth magic. The man put his hand forward and a magic circle appeared, and he chanted "Lighting God slayer: Lighting bomb!" He yelled out before a ball of pure lighting came out of his hand. Everlue poked his through a wall to look at the spell, then laughed at it."Is that the best you got, how did you even defeat Virgo with your pathetic excuse of magic." He said while trying to stop laughing. The man looked towards Everlue and pulled down his hood to reveal...another hood! And he pulled that one down to reveal his face with his deep black eyes and the black tattoo of a storm cloud on his left cheek, and his black hair with white streaks of hair at the ends.

He looked at Everlue and smiled."I'll let you know the name of the one who killed you. My name is Stick King." Stick said before his ball of lightning blow up and everything, even insulators where conducting the lighting, and then every thing went white. After 5 seconds the lights disappeared and the only thing left was stick as he was floating in the middle of a sphere of open space. Everything within 500 Ft. Was fried out of existence. Stick looked at the two things he took from Everlue before he was vaporized. In his left was the daybreak book, and in the other was a golden key. Stick smirked to himself as he disappeared and reappeared on the surface outside of the mansion.

He held the key up and said"Open gate of the virgin, Virgo!" And after a bell sound came out of no where, a short women with a sizable bust for her size appeared.

"Hello, you are my new master." She said in a emotionless voice. Stick smiled at her and held out his hand to her and said"Hello Virgo, my name is Stick and could you not call me master, it makes me feel like I'm in a low-budget porno."

She blushed and said"What would you like for me to call you master?"She asked.

"Call me be my name or my last name, King." He said.

"Okay sire I'll call you King, your majesty." She says.

"God damn it I hate my last name."He said.

Virgo laughed and said"Sire we still have to decide on what days you me to serve you." She says.

"Ummmm I don't care what days are you free?" He ask.

Virgo turns her head."Sire what do you mean, I will serve you everyday."She says to him.

"You don't have to come everyday, I mean you do have things to do by yourself right?" Stick asks her.

She then bows on ground and says"I'm sorry King, that I gave you the idea that I couldn't always help you. Punish me." Virgo said.

"...The hell happened to you as a child." Stick said as he stared at Virgo wide-eyed.

She looks at him"Are you going to punish me my king?"she asks him again.

Stick still looks at her then he walks behind her "Stand up." he says to her.

She nods and stands up. Stick then, because he is a perverted bastard, slapped her ass, which made it jiggle and made Virgo moan out loud."That was your punishment for asking to be punished, I mean really you do know what some people consider punishment? 50% of guys consider punishment as sex and also 20% of women consider it punishment too, for some reason. Your lucky I'm not that much of a pervert."Stick scolded her harshly. She then bows again "I'm sorry your highness please forgive for saying something so perverted." She says.

Stick sighs "It's okay, let's just get out of here" he says. Virgo nods and teleports back to the spirit world.

Stick then walks away towards Kaby's place to give him his book and tell him about the spell and the rest of junk everyone knows about. Then he continued onwards towards the next place he needed to head to.

That's the first chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed this and by the way there will be lemon as you might be able to tell and also before and after every chapter, characters like Stick and Virgo will have a conversation. I hope you enjoy those because I love doing them.

Any ways see ya

*Chibi Stick waves and says saranara.


	2. Chapter 2

Stick: What's up everyone.

Virgo:*Bows* Hello.

Stick: Virgo stop being so formal

Virgo: I'm sorry sire.*Smirks*

Sticks: Fucking Hell... but to everyone waiting for this I'm sorry it took so long. I really haven't been in a writing mood for a while, but because of school starting I'm feeling so energetic.(I fucking hate school though, but for some reason I just get more energetic when I'm going to school.) Also to add to my growing list of excuses I really just made this story one day because I was horny for Virgo. But enough of that, it's time to get into the story.

Virgo: Yes we shall my lord.

Looking out of a window, a very sick man is currently losing his lunch. We all hope the poor soul who it landed on will be able to wash it off. The man, who has recovered from his sickness as soon as the train stopped, walks out of it to look at the amazing view of the city.

Magnolia, a grand city full of many citizens, shops, houses, and guilds. Stick looks at the grand site and begins to head to his apartment. He heads to one of the less flashy areas of the city otherwise known as the red light district. Named after the primary lighting color of the district, it is known as the shady side of town. This is where Stick lives, and his primary source of income.

You see in the red light district, there's a black market. In it there is a variety of different illegal things to buy. Stick uses the black market as a way of finding jobs, unlike most who find them in guilds. And for these jobs he gets different things for them, the mission reward obviously, but also favors. Favors are basically a second currency, what you can use them for is to get other people to do something for you. Such as get them a certain item, which is what Stick does. There's a certain item he wants, it's a item that allows the user to use full control over their secondary element. Most people have one element, but Stick has two His first is lighting, but second which isn't even dragon slayer magic is wind. He already is good at using wind but with that item he could make it as effective as his lighting element. But there are costs, such as the item costing 6969 (Lol) Favors. Luckily Stick had been saving up his favors, so after a few missions he should be able to get it.

But besides the black market, Stick heads to his apartment, and as he opens the door he realized it's a fucking mess. Bowls of ramen every where, clothes, and a foxy body pillow...? Not going to ask where that came from. Stick sighs at his mess. "I'll clean this shit up later." He says to him self, what a liar he is. He goes to his room and goes on his computer. He decides that he's lonely and wants some company. After taking off his first jacket, because wearing two jackets is fucking hot, and summons Virgo. After a chant Virgo appears.

She bows and says"Hello sire, how may I assist you." She asks.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to chat. You can do whatever you want really. But I do want your advice on what to say to these random trolls on YouTube." He says.

She walks away but keeps talking." What did they say Milord?" She ask while stick hears sweeping in the background.

He shrugs " They usual say I'm a faggot and I suck dick, but those ones are mostly 12 year olds."

Various things are being moved and replaced in the background."How is being a bundle of sticks a insult, your name is Stick." She responds while you can hear a vacuum turn on.

Stick sighs "You haven't been on the internet ever have you Virgo?" A animal growling is heard.

Virgo looks at Stick in confusion "What's the internet?" She asks

Stick sighs deeply." Never mind right now, that was a good chat I guess. I called them squeakers and homosexuals. But anyways you can go know Virgo." Stick says.

Virgo nods her head. " Yes sir." And then she disappeared. Stick turns around to find his entire house clean, even the foxy body pillow was clean, which is weird. But at this moment Stick realized he would one day drill that pussy.

Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm sorry if I wasn't serious enough, or if I was joking around to much. Btw the whole Black Market thing I made up on the spot, I needed a excuse to give Stick a extra power. But that all for this chapter, and I hope to see you next time.

Also in response to the reviews, I never did romance so it probably won't be well put together but I will not have them fucking each other in like chapter 5 that like chapter 30-40ish material.

Ja Ne


End file.
